


stained carpet

by seungmiin



Series: tinted [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, As you can tell, Boys In Love, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to get my flow back sis, It's shit, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Boys, because minho calling jisung baby and honey has me soft, i warned you, jisung just goes off on him kinda, lmao because what else would it be?, mentions of improper sleep, mentions of skipping meals, minho's kinda chill, not that angsty, of course, petnames, please don't click, rated t for curses, they just in a fight lmao, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: "baby, i know you're mad. or honestly just worried but it's late and it's getting ridiculous how i haven't heard from you since you left. that was almost 12 hours ago. now i'm worried." jisung lets out a breathy nervous laugh followed by a cough."i'm sorry, hyung." and he hangs up the phone.(or minho and jisung fight and the aftermath is too stressful for jisung to deal with.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: tinted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512602
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	stained carpet

**Author's Note:**

> yeet. I hope it isn't as cringe as I hope. thanks for reading.

_"baby, i know you're mad. or honestly just worried but it's late and it's getting ridiculous how i haven't heard from you since you left. that was almost 12 hours ago. now i'm worried."_ jisung lets out a breathy nervous laugh followed by a cough. _"i'm sorry, hyung."_ and he hangs up the phone, third desperate voicemail sent of the night. 

(_"alright. ok, i fucking get it._" jisung's impulse to roll his eyes times a hundred doesn't go unnoticed by the male in front him. ignoring the blatant attitude and annoyance directed towards him, he continues the 'lecture' or 'nagging' the younger had so kindly put it earlier. "I heard you the first 10 times, I know." the countless quiet groans leaving his mouth has minho inwardly thinking that if anyone had the right to be even mildly irritated, it was him, but he pushes it away and brushes aside his urge to even bring it up. 

"if you did, you wouldn't be killing yourself the way you are, sung. it's not healthy." minho sighs as if being the older, more compliant and open-minded of the two is exhausting and that only fuels jisung's fire even more than he'd like to shamefully admit. 

his concealed guilt doesn't let him shut up though. he's too prideful and truthfully, he's tired. tired of not being as faultless and fucking perfect and maybe if he had more time to think, he'd known that that wasn't the instance at all. "of course, dancer boy. no one's as in shape as you, stop rubbing it in, man and get off my case." 

"off your case?" minho almost laughs. "honey, i'm your boyfriend—you're _my_ boyfriend, so of course I'm going to be on your _'case'_. especially when you get like this." looking back, jisung senses the distress in minho's tone, his need, above everything else, to make sure his boyfriend is taken care despite the spiteful and horrible comments. "and you don't need to be in shape or whatever to know that skipping meals and refusing to get even two hours of sleep is detrimental to your health." 

"you think i'm dumb enough not to know that the way I take care of myself isn't right?" jisung scoffs, no longer paying attention to the male in front of him and instead going back to what had prompted minho to speak out against him in the first place. 

"no. you're not stupid, sung. which is why I don't understand why you can't even tell me when was your last proper meal." the younger doesn't look at him, not because he, of course, couldn't remember the last time he even took a break to just eat and relax, but because he actually can't. he can't because minho is on the edge of crying and he just can't look at him, knowing he's warranting the pent up stress and frustration in the older. "I just want you to be safe, baby." 

those words hit somewhere, but not deep enough for jisung to back down and give it a break. "well, I don't care right now." his body inwardly cringes at how immature he sounds, but his mouth carries on. "are you going to leave me alone now, or keep bitching. i need this done by friday." it's not said particularly maliciously but the intent is still there. 

it's too quiet for a few minutes and he assumed he zoned the other out but he realizes minho had in fact, hadn't spoken and chose for glaring down at the boy. jisung's eyes eventually do leave his computer screen to find minho's and ok, he wants to take it all back. the wet eyes and furrowed eyebrows seemed so foreign and like a untouched, never before seen on minho's face—well at least never directed at jisung specifically and it does feel bad, for lack of better word, being on the end of it. it's coming to him, how unnecessarily mean he was and how it might've impacted the elder who just wanted jisung's health as a set priority and not neglected before he eventually dies. 

in the back of his head, he knows that if he apologized on the spot, minho would forgive him without questions asked with hugs and meaningless promises to do better and try harder. since he was just that good of a boyfriend, he'd forgive jisung but it'd never really be fixed and it'll eventually fall back into the same shit. but jisung's frozen for some unidentified cause. pride? pettiness? or just because he understands he wasn't worthy of minho's forgiveness at the moment. probably the last one, but in the end, lack of words or action makes the elder leave, mumbling a sorry as he takes his phone, door shutting softly behind him. another example of why jisung can't help but be in love with the male. his tolerance level was beyond anyone's comprehension. jisung, himself wouldn't have hesitated to stomp his feet and slam that door for effect and the contrast leaves him in awe. a state of awe that ends as he soon once again grasps his situation. 

he takes his phone next to him, time reading as almost 4pm. he'll give him time until the clock reaches 10 before he calling him. they both needed space and time away from the other to think and maybe even reevaluate themselves and how they approach things. although they needed space mentally, physically jisung doesn't want to be alone.) 

it was just touching 4 in the morning and jisung's heart is beginning to slowly fall apart the more time he has time alone to think and realize it was his fault the other was even out the apartment. it he hadn't just—fuck, if he had fucking shut up maybe the image of his boyfriend's face, packed with so much stifled pain, wouldn't be replaying back and forth in his fucking head. 

he rocks himself back and forth from where he's sitting on the floor in front of the couch. head buried deep into his knees and hands gripping at his hair. he hasn't resorted to crying yet, which he's proud about, because he doesn't want to look pathetic after being the one to indirectly directly kick out his hyung. it's the worst feeling in the world knowing your the cause of such a significant hurt in your partners life and if he could take it back, he obviously fucking would. 

what was wrong with him? all the boy wanted was to make sure he was ok and he couldn't even shut up or just thank him. he had to open his mouth. he had to be a dick. and he just had to shove a knife through one of most patient and caring boys he's ever known in this lifetime. 

he falls asleep like that, too tired of thinking. his body will literally kill him for even thinking of sleeping in his current position, yet that isn't enough to make him get up and walk towards his bed. there isn't a point anyway. he didn't deserve the comfort of his and minho's bed when he didn't even know where his other half was. so he stays there; alone on the carpeted floor, faint noises exiting from the television in front of him and his textbooks and computer on the coffee table before him. 

("i—i'm sorry, hyung. it's midnight and i don't know where you are and it's scaring me. i mean, i know you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself, but i'm still concerned. be safe, hyung.") 

there's a mellow sound of snoring coming from above him that wakes him up but when he opens his eyes, he's welcomed to the sight of the dirty gray ceiling of the apartment he and minho rented out the last year. the snoring doesn't cease and it leaves an unsettling feeling in jisung's stomach. he takes his eyes off the ceiling and turns to the side, pulling his blanket up closer to his face. it was pretty cold for autumn and instead of being emo, he could've at least opted for the couch rather than the floor. 

wait. he hadn't recalled standing up and walking anywhere towards the bedroom to retrieve said blanket and in the corner of his vision, he spots a hand dangling down. how he didn't take note of it before, proves the amount of his last standing braincells.

jisung sits up and his heart begins beating faster the more he stares at the sleeping male in his presence. his face is in major contrast to the pain contorted onto it the night before and he wants to preserve the peacefulness and ease painted across minho's sleeping features. sure, the way minho's face is squished against a pillow and how drool almost falls past his parted lips should remain unattractive, jisung is in love with the best boy. point blank. period. 

minho's eyes squint before they slowly open and at first he does not register the younger peering down at him and when he does, he shuts his eyes tight, nose scrunching in the process and he then he tries again, but he's met with the same sight, but the attempt just goes to show that braincells don't run in this household. 

"good morning?" minho says as if it's a question. he doesn't know what to say to the wide eyed and clearly apologetic jisung. does he bring it up first or does he just ignore it. not addressing it would leave unresolved tension between them and minho does not want that, but he's not sure if jisung is even ready to bring it up. 

"hi." jisung sighs and minho's unintentional sharp gaze makes jisung's blood itch in anticipation and his head spin a little. it's awkward and jisung's aware that if this topic isn't brought up sooner or later, it won't ever be and their dynamic would change. he doesn't want minho to be filtered around him and shelter the truth from him, but he's mentally drained. 

"do you want breakfast." minho asks quietly, slowly making his way into a sitting pose and jisung slowly nods his head. maybe the conversation could wait until they were both a little more awake with food in their bodies. so he follows minho into the kitchen and sits himself on one of the chairs they have in the kitchen. when a plate of eggs and bread are placed in front of him, he shyly bows his head at the other and takes a bite of what he's been missing for the past few weeks. 

"thank you." a shy smile takes over his features and he feels a way he hasn't felt like before. if now's not a better time to bring it up, then he doesn't know when is, so he keeps his gaze on the wooden table, fingers tapping on the underside of it. "thank you." he says again, lips pushed over to the side of his face. "and I'm sorry, hyung." 

minho is kinda surprised but it doesn't last long and instead, he's grateful. grateful that his boyfriend is still as responsible as minho believes him to be and his heart can only soften for the boy rigged with uncertainty. 

"it's okay, sungie. i know you're stressed, baby." minho started but he can't continue because jisung is quicker to speak. 

"it's not, min. it's not okay and you know that." under the table he feels a hand on his leg and now, holy shit he's going to cry the more qualities he has for his mental minho perfect list. his eyes begin to form more tears and now he's hiccuping and almost sobbing. "i'm sorry about my overall attitude towards you yesterday. you didn't deserve that and i fucking love you for putting up with that stupid shit i tried." his head falls into his hands and wow, does he feel more pathetic than last night. he couldn't even properly apologize without crying. 

"of course, baby." the sound of a chair across from him screeches and before he knew it, minho's pulling him up and hugging him. his own arms wrap around the elder's waist as minho cradles his head, whispering words that did more than jisung likes to admit. "you're fine, baby. it's alright. i love you, too." the slightly shorter of two males, nods shakily. 

"I just feel like shit next to you." and minho is shushing him in a instant, but jisung moves his head to look up at the boy. "you have this life shit planned out a—and if i don't pass this shit, my own life isn't going anywhere." the younger sniffles, hand coming up to rub at his eyes.

"that's not true. stop being like that." the older's own hands go up to hold the crying boy's cheeks and his lips presses against his head, long and wet enough for the other male to push him away and wipe his forehead, groaning out an _'ew'_. "anyways. you are the most talented boy. i couldn't tell you if i loved your songs better or you." he yelps out a 'you' when jisung threateningly glares at him. "of course, it's you, baby. and i'm freaking proud of you." minho pushes his hair back to give his forehead a proper kiss, before his lips find jisung's cheeks, the salt on jisung's plump facial assets being ultimately ignored, because minho loves the boy and anything apart of him.

("hey. um, when are you coming home? it's 10 o'clock and im getting a little antsy." a pause. "...yea. so call me.")

**Author's Note:**

> in case, you didn't know. I suck at endings. actually I suck at writing in general. thank you if you stuck to the end of this...
> 
> um oh shit. I just realized this was two thousand words.


End file.
